karakuratownfandomcom-20200214-history
Weiss Shirame
Weiss Shirame (ワイス シラ Waisu Shirame) is the former Captain of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13. He left the Soul Society and his position, becoming a rogue Shinigami. He secretly resides in Kurakara Town where he works relentlessly on his experimentation. Physical Appearance Weiss is a muscular man witha very slim and tall build. He has spikey black hair that's obscured and covered by his signature northern-style fur hat that hewears, which is white and has a bill, something that vaguely resembles a baseball cap. He also sports four earrings, two in each each. He has very distinct facial features, he has faint shadows right under his yellow eyes, sideburns and small black goatee. His body is marked with ink, with several tatoos all over his body, the most notable being the five letters on all of the fingers on his left hand which spell "DEATH". He normally wears a long black coat that covers nearly all of his body, completely disregarding the average shinigami attire. He wears gray pants with odd markings that resemble spots all over them, matching the ones on his hat and a pair normal black shoes. Due to its size, Weiss usually carries this sword over his shoulder (in contrast to the other sword-wielders, who either carry theirs on their hips or over their backs) Personality Weiss' disposition gives off a very calm and relaxed air, he is an extremely laid back individual who is rarely seen without a smile. He is extremely laid back in most cases often then not, even in a deathly situation he contains his cool or simply does not show any emotion at all. In more serious times he has a more cautious, observing expression on his face and smiles when he's trying to provoke someone or is pleased that a plan went as planned. Weiss is a scientist through and through and has a natural curiousity for the many worlds across the universe. He believes and motives usually clash with that of the soul societies, they believe in a strict and serious reasoning for their existance and exploration is unesscarry. Weiss showed a very rebellious side to him when he defiantley went AWAL from the Sereitei in order to explore his own beliefs. Weiss also has a strict code of honor and justice, and lives by that in his own way. He has never told a lie and strictly believes that what people say they must do and live up to. He also has no problem being very blunt, having no qualms about telling people if they are going to die or if they are weak. Powers and Abilities Master Swordman: As a former Captain of the Gotei 13, Weiss possess a flawless precision and is able to use lethal attacks with his Zanpakuto. Immense Spirtual Power: Weiss finely controls a vast amount of Spiritual pressure that he possess. He normally masks his Reiryoku but can unleash it to surprise his enemies. Kido Master: Being invited to the Kido Corps, Weiss is a very capable Kido user. He has considerable knowledge of high level Kido spells with no incantation and little effort while still possessing great power. Medical Expert: Serving numerous centuries in the 4th Division, Weiss excels in the use of healing techniques. Shunpo Expert: While not taking much interest it, Weiss is a capable Shunpo user. Zanpakutō Gekai (外科医, "Surgeon") is a "kikoku", a larger version of a typical japanese katana. It has an oblong-shaped hand-guard coated with short white fur, sheathed in a black scabbard decorated by white crosses from the opening to the bottom, and with a small piece of red rope tied near its opening. *'Shikai': It is triggered by the command "Operate" (動作, dousa). Shikai Special Ability: Once triggered Gekei creates a a spherical space outlined by a blue light around his targets, in which he can manipulate anything he wants in a variety of ways. He can levitate and sepreate items at will after cutting them with the kikoko. This dome is known as Weiss' operating room where his the sword acts as a "scalpal" of sorts. Anything in the wake of one of Weiss' slashes is instanctly bisected, including a living being. A person who is cut is not injured from the attack but instead their body is simply separated from itself. Weiss' attacks must either be dodged or blocked in order to stop anything in the range of the sphere from being cut. History Background The offical records on "Weiss Shirame" have all been erased by the rogue shinigami. He was originally a seated member of the 4th Division of the Gotei 13, where he quickly mastered the medical arts. Once he reached the potential of vice-captain, he was to moved to the Kido Corps or to the 12th Division. He chose to go to the 12th division where he closely studied the advancement of spiritual tools and technology. It is in the 12th Division where Weiss made a name for himself a genius in the arts. He gained vast knowledge and collected the most data of any Shinigami is the last 500 years. He was eventually promoted to Captain of the 12th Division where he discovered a way to walk through the different worlds. He developed a tool known as the "x-Key", which could unlock dimensional rifts known as Gates which would transfer one world to another. While gathering information on each world, Weiss discovered their was one world above all else. A world that connected all worlds and contained the astral energies from all souls in the Hueco Mundo, the Sereitei and even the Human World. This World would be known as the "Kingdom of Souls", the Central 46 deemed this far too dangerous and risky and demanded that the Dangai Key be destroyed and that this Kingdom was never spoken of again. Captain Shirame refused and left the Soul Society with the x-Key. Settling in Karakura Town After several hundred years of hiding, Weiss began his own convince store that sold average goods. In reality he was developing tools and items for spiritual usage. Requiring aid, Weiss aquired a mob soul and a lost soul. Weiss would attach the Mob Souls body to a polar bear and name him Shirokuma. The boy was named Sora and Weiss gave him a gigai. The two were then loyal to Weiss and helped him with whatever he required to further his reasearch. Category:Characters Category:Shinigami